Moving On
by TheChosenSlayer15
Summary: Willow cant stay in sunnydale any more, so she moves to LA. aventually it will be Willow and Angel.None of the Connor stuff happened on Angel. Everything to present happened on Buffy.
1. Anya, Buffy, and Dawn

Title: Moving On Author: TheChosenSlayer15  
  
Rating: PG13 for later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter belongs to me. All to Joss, WB, UPN, Mutant Enemy and all other Buffy people.  
  
Authors Note: Ahh first Buffy fic. I know some of the characters are not really themselves. Spoilers are Buffy up to present and none of the Connor stuff happened on Angel. Reviews are good but be gentile.  
  
Chapter 1: Anya, Buffy, and Dawn  
  
The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping. Willow walked out of her dorm room into the hot spring day in sunny Los Angles. As she walked down the street her thoughts drifted to her last conversation with Buffy, Dawn, and Anya.  
  
*****  
  
"Guys I cant stay here. I have caused too much damage and inflicted a lot of pain on all of you. I'm moving on to LA. I was accepted to UCLA and I want to finish my schooling there. I need to get away from all the pain of Tara's death. I'll still be in touch, but this is something I have to do for me. I have nothing left." Willow spoke with tears treating to spill from her already red and bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Willow you can't go. We forgive you. We all love you and need you. I need you; you're my best friend in the whole world. I'll be here to help you through this. Just like when I came back." Buffy managed to say before she broke down in sobs.  
  
"Willow whom will I have to make fun of people pretending to be witches with. I never had a real friend till I came here and you befriended me. Don't go. Please." Anya pleaded.  
  
"Wills, I know me and you have had problems, you magic and me being the key and all. But I think it won't be a problem. We need you, you keep us all together, and you're like the glue of the Scooby gang." Dawn said.  
  
"No, No, No, No I have to go. I cant live without my magic. See what happened when I tried. It got all bottled up. I need some place where I can train and not have excess energy lying around where I can get it easily. Dawn I love you so much but I can't risk it. Buffy I will still see you. I can visit when I can. I can e-mail all of you as much as I want. But I have to do this. I have an Apartment by campus, which is only a few blocks away from Angel hotel and I always have a place I can go if I get into trouble. And besides their letting me work there be the computer fixer upper. Guys its not like I am moving to New York. I am just a few hours away." Willow said now completely in tears.  
  
Anya ran up to will " I love you willow and I will miss you a lot. But please come by and call. I have a phone and I know how to use it." Anya said while hugging Willow.  
  
Next it was Dawns turn to hug willow. "Dawn honey be a good girl for Buffy. And stay in school. I will be getting progress reports. Remember to visit her for me. And I lover you."  
  
"I love you to willow and I will miss you tons." Dawn replied.  
  
Lastly Willow turned to Buffy. "God. Willow this is so hard I never thought it would be you who leaves us all. I thought it would be Anya or Spike but I guess I was wrong. Where ever you go carry a stake a cross and some holy water, and always remember no matter where you are I am you best friend forever. And I Love you so much." After that Buffy sat there crying into Willows arms.  
  
"Bye Guys I love you all. I'll call you when I get in. the mover will be by tomorrow morning for the rest of my boxes. Take care. And with that willow left the Summer's house leaving behind 3 of the best girlfriends she could have ever wished for. And one true love she would miss for the rest of eternity. Tara.  
  
******** All that happened 6 months ago. Willows life had changed so much. A lot for the good but there was some disasters that left her scared for a long time. When she looked up Willow noticed she was at Angel Investigations, so she went in to her friends place to see if they needed some help. That and she need to have some more therapy sessions with Angel. 


	2. Giles, and Xander

Chapter 2: Giles, Xander  
  
  
  
When Willow entered Angel Investigations Fred and Gunn greeted her.  
  
"Hey Wills, How's college life working out for yeah sweet cheeks?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Ahh so, so same as usual, crabby professors, lots of homework. Its kinda like high school but no slayer and watcher camped out in the library." Willow said somewhat nervous because she had to talk with Angel again. These 'sessions' were getting to be a tradition after her attack. "Um guys where's Angel?"  
  
"Office." The couple replied.  
  
Willow walked off towards the office leaving the couple to each other. When she came to the closed door she knocked and waited for he invitation to enter. When she heard Angel reply with "Yeah come in." she entered the small office. The red haired witch looked around the room and found Angel and Wesley. / Humm Wesley he reminds me of Giles/ she thought to her self letting he slip back 6 months to her last conversation to her surrogate father Giles, and her very best friend Xander.  
  
****** "Hey G-Man what's up. Do you know why Willow wanted me and you here?"  
  
"Xander for the Billionth time I told you don't call me that. And no I have no idea why Willow wants to meet us at the Magic Box." Right when Giles finished speaking the little bell above the Magic Box dinged and a really depressed Willow entered.  
  
"Wills, are you ok?" Xander questioned as her ran to his friend  
  
"Yeah Xan I am fine, but I have something to tell both of you." Willow replied while in Xander's embrace.  
  
"Yes well dear chilled what is it?" a now very concerned Giles asked.  
  
"I'm leaving Sunnydale and moving to L.A. I am going to start up at UCLA in a few weeks. Angel and his gang already know and if I need anything they said they would help with what they could."  
  
"Wills why are you going?"  
  
"I need to be in a place where I can have a chance of a future. I know demons and things that go bump in the night will always be around but I need to do something with my life. I also need a place where I can still practice magic without anything Hellmouth-y interfering. I already promised Buffy to call at least every week or too and I'll e-mail every other day or so. I also promised Her, Dawn and Anya to carry all my necessary precautions."  
  
  
  
"Willow you cant go you're my best friend." Xander paused to try and hold back his tears. "I don't know what I would do without you here all the time."  
  
"Xand I'll come and visit you as much as possible, and hey I have an apartment down in L.A. and it's all paid by mom and dad because their baby is finally getting her act together. So you can take a trip down and visit me. Of course we will miss each other but I will always be you best friend."  
  
"I Love you willow you know that right?" Xander asked hugging his best friend for one of the last times for a while  
  
"Yes and the same for both of you." After returning the hug she turned towards the man she now thinks of as her dad. He's the one who has been there for her through it all, More that her own parents. This man took all of the gang under his wing and cared for them all like they were his own children, and for this she is more than grateful.  
  
"For me you Giles are the hardest to say goodbye to. You are the closest thing I have to a father. And I love you so much for all that you have given me. You and Buffy out of all of us should know why I need to get away."  
  
Giles stood there in shock. The young woman he has had the most hope for is finally getting out of the Hellmouth. He is sad in many ways but also proud in many. "I understand completely Willow, and may you always be safe and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me. I will be more than willing to help you. I love you as if you were my own child. But I must warn you be very careful L.A is very dangerous, and so is magic and we all know what had happened. But we have forgiven you. I'll miss you dearly. "  
  
"Thanks Giles." Willow said now fully in tears for the second time today. "But um now I have to say bye to Spike and visit Tara's grave one last time before my bus comes. I'll call when I get to Angles. Goodbye." Willow called as she left the Magic Box heading towards the cemetery.  
  
****  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg, Ms. Rosenberg, are you ok, you've seemed to zone out for a bit."  
  
"Yeah Wes, I am ok I just need to talk to Angel for a while."  
  
"Yes, very well I see. Angel and I are done here anyway." Wesley said turning towards Angel. "Thanks for accepting my apology and you know where to reach me if you need my."  
  
"Uh yeah Wes I got you home number. I'll call you later." With that Wesley left, and only Angel and Willow were left in the office.  
  
"Willow you wanted to talk right? Please take a seat." Angel said soothingly to the red head.  
  
Authors note: Ah Ha sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll try and update soon. Next chapter will have her goodbyes to Tara and the very emotional good bye to Spike. Also you get to find out what happened to willow in her first weeks in LA. 


End file.
